1. Field
Example embodiments in general relate to holder systems for mobile devices such as cellular phones, pagers, PDAs, identification cards, etc., and the like.
2. Related Art
Holder systems for mobile devices such as cellular phones, pagers, PDAs, identification cards, etc. and the like are known. Some conventional holder systems employ a retractable tether that is clipped to a belt, pants or purse next to the location in which the device is being held or stored. The retractable tether typically has a single point attachment to the device to allow the device to be used while connected thereto. Should the device be dropped or dislodged from its holder, holster or storage pocket, the tether prevents the device from hitting the ground to avoid loss or damage to the device.
Other conventional systems employ a tethering device or retractor mechanism in combination with a neck cord or lanyard. Such a conventional holder system includes a connector or adaptor that has a line for single point attachment between the connector and the mobile device, and has a retractable line attached between the connector and the tethering device or retractor. The tethering device is secured to a neck cord, lanyard or necklace worn around the wearer's neck.
The tethering device or retractor mechanism typically is composed of a housing that constrains some type of rotatable reel on which the retractable line is wound, one end of the retractable line being attached thereto. Typically the reel is connected some type of spiral spring. The spring is wound during reel rotation as the retractable line is pulled out of the housing by the wearer during use of the device, i.e., as the device is being pulled away from the retractor mechanism or tethering device. In some conventional holder systems the tethering device includes a locking mechanism to lock the reel in place automatically when paying out of retractable line is halted. The locking mechanism is typically released by depressing some type of pushbutton on the housing of the tethering device to retract the retractable line, upon which the reel is released and urged by the spring to rotate in a direction that winds up and thereby retracts the retractable line onto the reel. The spring produces a winding force sufficient to overcome the gravitational force exerted on the device extending from the tethering device during this retraction.
In each of the above conventional holder systems, the lanyards or lines from the tethering device are single point attachments to the mobile device or holder of the mobile device. Accordingly, upon retraction or release, the mobile device must be turned, flipped or re-oriented for use. In other words, with only a single point of attachment at the device or holder, there is nothing to orient or align the device or holder in a certain way such a way that the display or operation buttons on the mobile device can be easily seen by the user.